1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thumb section for a goalkeeper's glove including an inner hand thumb portion, an upper hand thumb portion connected with the inner hand thumb portion along ball-side, gusset-side and tip regions by a seam forming a seam join, and a latex layer provided on an outer side of the inner hand thumb portion and secured thereto along the ball-side and tip regions by a portion of the seam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional goalkeeper's gloves having a thumb section formed as discussed above, both the inner hand thumb portion and the upper hand thumb portion include each a corresponding cloth support layer, and both support layers and the latex layer lie flat during stitching. Thus, the seam join is formed of three, placed over each other layers. This seam join does not affect functioning of the glove in the gusset-side elongate region of the thumb because this gusset side elongate region hardly contacts the divertable ball and is covered when the glove-wearing hand is clenched into a fist. However, in a conventional glove, a portion of the seam join in the ball-side elongate region can affect functioning of the glove during repulsion of a ball. When the seam join or a portion of the cloth support layer facing a ball, which forms the upper hand thumb portion, touches the ball, the seam join or the corresponding portion of the cloth support layer slides over the ball, and the glove does not perform its function of handling the ball properly, which results in imprecise repulsion of the ball.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a thumb section for a goalkeeper's glove, with which the ball-side elongate region of the thumb seam join and the upper hand thumb portion are modified with relatively simple means that would insure an improved handling of a ball.